Girl Trouble (John Smith 10)
Story Kevin is driving the three of them from a weekend of camping at night. Kevin: Okay, that was the greatest camping trip ever. Gwen: How can you say that? John fell down a waterfall. Kevin: That was hilarious. What wasn’t hilarious was when he had us try to save him, instead of using the Omnitrix. John: That was hilarious for me, Gwen using you like a fishing lure. Kevin: That was not the fun part. (Kevin pulls up in front of Gwen’s house.) Gwen: (sighs) Well, it wasn’t as relaxing as I would’ve liked. But it was still a good time. See you guys. (Gwen opens the car door, when Kevin’s stomach growls. Gwen sighs.) Do you want to come in and get something to eat? Kevin: Do I? Yes! John: Alright! I’m starving! (Kevin and John get out of the car, heading for the house. Gwen sighs, and gets her suitcase from the trunk, following after them.) Gwen: (once they were inside) Go ahead and look in the fridge. I’m going to put my stuff away. Kevin: (over rattling in the kitchen) Got it! Gwen: Ugg! Gwen walks upstairs, and opens the door to her room. There is a teenage girl lying on her bed, reading a magazine. She looks just like Gwen, except with black hair, a purple shirt and a dark blue skirt. Gwen: Who are you!? Girl: Oh, wow! Gwen! How are you? It’s me, Sunny! Gwen: Sunny? End Scene Gwen: But mom! Natalie: No buts. Your cousin Sunny is staying with us for the summer. She’s been in trouble at home, and I promised to look after her. Besides, I’m hoping that you’ll be a good role model. Gwen: But, but. (She’s distracted by the eating of food, and she turns to look at Kevin and John, sitting on the couch with a tray full of a wide variety of junk food.) Can you two eat somewhere else!? Kevin: Why? This is getting good. (Natalie gives Kevin the stink eye) Uh, maybe we should move. Sunny: Oh, you guys don’t have to do that. (Sunny appears behind them, her hands on their shoulders.) I’m sure that we’ll all get to know each other. Ooh! (feeling Kevin’s muscles) Do you work out? I love big, strong men. Kevin: Uhhhh. Gwen: Keep your hands off him! Sunny: Oh, poor Gwen. John: Um, I’m going to walk out for a minute. (Gets up, and leaves the room) Sunny: Don’t worry Gwen. I’ll be sure to take extra ''care of your friend here. Gwen: Mom! Natalie: Play nice, Gwen. (John comes back in.) John: We’ve got to go. Computron’s minions have been spotted in town. (Kevin gets up, and he and Gwen run for the door.) Natalie: Don’t forget to take your cousin with you! Gwen: (turning back) Mom! Sunny: Yay! Something exciting! Let’s go! (Runs out the door) Gwen: Urgg! End Scene Kevin’s car pulls up to a power plant. Kevin, Gwen and John get out. Sunny is about to get out, when Gwen slams the door on her. Sunny: Hey! Gwen: (in a commanding tone) Stay. Here. (The three run off.) Sunny: Arrghh! The three enter the open sky power plant, where the robots from the 12th dimension were taking the plant apart. Kevin: What are they after? John: Maybe a power source. Either way. (Slaps down Omnitrix) Water Hazard: Water Hazard! This attracts the attention of the robots, and they turn to face them. The robots charge at them, and Water Hazard fires a stream of water at them, causing several to short circuit. Kevin absorbs concrete, and charges forward, punching one of the robots. Gwen fires mana blasts, which slightly damage them. Water Hazard: (Groans as he fires another stream of water, and more robots keep coming.) How many are there? (Water Hazard is surrounded, and he fires water at the ground, launching him into the air. One of the robots fires a laser, which hits him. He then falls to the ground, injured.) Ooooh. Kevin: Gwen! Use that spell or something! Gwen: Right! '''Mechamis Discompompuis!' (Gwen fires magenta lightning from her fingers, hitting the robots. The robots stop in their tracks, though they aren’t destroyed.) No way! They’ve become resistant to that spell. (Hit by laser from behind, knocking her down.) Kevin: Gwen! (is hit by laser, knocking him down) Gwen gets up, and was surrounded by robots. Sunny: Aha! You are having fun without me! (Gwen turns, seeing Sunny was there.) Gwen: Sunny! Get back! The robots turn towards Sunny, and Sunny releases a powerful mana blast, destroying a large section of the robots. They stretch their arms to grab her, but she just fires powerful bursts of mana, destroying them. Sunny: Wheee! (Water Hazard and Kevin get up, seeing Sunny destroying everything, including the power plant. The robots were destroyed, and the area was on fire.) Water Hazard: She’s an anodite. End Scene Natalie: She’s an anodite? Oh, if only I knew that before. Now, we have to send her home. I’m not going to tolerate this. Sunny: You guys are way ''too serious. This place is so much fun. (Leaning on John) Come on. With our powers, we’ll turn this town upside down! What do you say, cutie? John: Uh, I say that we’re not going to destroy the town. Sunny: Aw, you’re too serious too. Voice: Sunny? (Everyone looks at the open window, and see a giant, troll like alien with grey skin.) Sunny: Antonio! (Runs to the window, and kisses him.) What are you doing here? Antonio: Looking for you, my love. Sunny: Oh, Antonio. That’s ''so ''romantic! Come on! (Climbs out window) Let’s turn this town upside down! Whoo hoo! (Sunny was riding Antonio, and he runs off.) John: Uh, who was that? Natalie: That must be her boyfriend. Apparently, (staring at Kevin) he’s a criminal with a record, and another reason that Sunny was sent to live here. Kevin: Hey, don’t look at me. Gwen: We have to stop them before they do something really bad. Kevin: Where do we look? John: She did have fun destroying those robots. Maybe they’ve found a different power source. (The three stand up, nodding, and run out the door.) End Scene At a factory, Sunny and Antonio are fighting the robots from the 12th dimension. Sunny is firing powerful mana bursts, and Antonio charges through punching them. The robots then pull out a bomb, and Antonio destroys those robots, then starts punching the bomb, causing it to activate. Gwen: Sunny! Stop! (Sunny turns, and Gwen, Kevin and Four Arms walk towards them.) That’s enough. Sunny: Ugg. You guys are such buzz kills. (Sunny’s body glows purple, and her human skin peels off, falling to the floor and revealing her anodite form. Kevin then turns, and sees the bomb counting down.) Kevin: If that bomb goes off, it’s literally bye bye Bellwood. Four Arms: Take care of that then. (cracks knuckles) I’ve got the big guy. Kevin: Take care of the bomb. Ha! (Runs over to the bomb.) Four Arms charges Antonio, and tackles him. Antonio is pushed back slightly, and Antonio lifts him up, and throws Four Arms, sending him through a wall. Four Arms stands up, sore, when he sees Antonio charging him. Antonio: I fight for love! (Swings his arm, hitting Four Arms and sending him flying again.) Sunny was floating in the air, firing mana blasts at Gwen, laughing as she does. Her attacks were much stronger than before, and Gwen’s shields were barely able to hold them. Gwen: '''Mercuta Verditis!' (Gwen fires a powerful blast of mana at Sunny, who yawns at the sight.) Sunny: Seriously, Gwen? That’s all? (Raises her hand, and fires a mana blast, destroying Gwen’s spell, and hitting her, sending her flying. Gwen gets up, and starts running in the direction that Four Arms was sent.) Antonio slams Four Arms through the wall, taking them outside. Four Arms uppercuts Antonio, allowing himself to get some distance from Antonio. Four Arms: Okay. (Straightening back out) This isn’t working. (Hits Omnitrix) Brainstorm: Brainstorm! In retrospect, I was a complete buffoon to think that I should fight you at your own level. What was necessary from the beginning was to use a form that could outsmart your primitive mind. Antonio: you can’t beat me! I’m powered by love! (Charges Brainstorm, and Brainstorm fires lightning from his pinchers, causing him to levitate.) Hey! Put me down! Brainstorm: I’m afraid not, dear boy. (Opens skull, firing a lightning blast at Antonio’s head.) Antonio: Ahhhhhh! (Falls unconscious, and Brainstorm lets him fall to the ground.) Gwen comes running out the hole, throwing mana disks back at Sunny. Sunny flies out, firing mana blasts. Gwen is hit, and is knocked down. Brainstorm: Gwen! (Starts walking over with his crab legs.) Sunny: Hahahahaha! You are so weak, being stuck as a human. You can’t hope to defeat me! Gwen: You’re right. I can’t. Grandma Verdona though. Sunny: (with fear in her voice) Grandma? Verdona: Yes dear? (Sunny turns, and Verdona was there, in anodite form. Sunny starts to back up, when Verdona raises her hand, and a mana force field forms around Sunny.) Sunny: Hey! (pounds on force field) Let me go! Verdona: I don’t think so dear. I’m taking you, (firing mana at Antonio, putting him in a force field as well) and him, home. Nice job Gwen, contacting me through the mana field. I’d love it if you come with me to learn more. Gwen: We’ve had this conversation, Grandma. Verdona: Aw. I was hoping you’d change your mind. (Kevin comes running out) Kevin: I disabled the bomb. And (sees Verdona) Oh. Hi scary grandma. Verdona: Hello Kevin. Well, I must be on my way. (Purple light envelops the area, and she, Sunny and Antonio disappear. Brainstorm reverts.) John: I’m glad I don’t have any cousins. Gwen: Shut up John. (Yawns) All right. I need to get home. We’ve been up all night. John: Yeah. Let’s go. Characters *Gwen Tennyson (main character) *John Smith *Kevin Levin *Natalie Tennyson *Verdona Tennyson Villains *Computron's Minions *Sunny *Antonio Aliens *Water Hazard *Four Arms *Brainstorm Spells *Mechamis Discompompuis *Mercuta Verditis Trivia *Water Hazard shouts his name for the first time. *It's revealed that Gwen has a cousin, and family on Verdona's side of the family. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10